


bad blood, black blood

by thedevilyousay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Forced Marriage, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilyousay/pseuds/thedevilyousay
Summary: “I object!”Stiles stumbles through the doors at the back of the chapel, haphazardly flinging them open in his attempt to get through them faster. He feels rather than sees the whole room stop what they’re doing in order to turn and look at him. For a second that lasts entirely too long, he considers turning back around again to leave but ultimately decides he’s already come this far. Leaning heavily on the first pew he comes to, he tries again, wiping the blood off his face with the ruined sleeve of his hoodie and clearing his throat.“I object! To this marriage. I object.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 474





	bad blood, black blood

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up out of no where, late, with starbucks and sunglasses* 
> 
> sup. this has been in my drafts for a really long time. it's honestly kind of silly and of iffy quality but after reading it more recently i've decided i don't hate it after all so here it is. i don't know what the original inspo for it was at this point but I know i've always enjoyed the idea of Stiles being fae, probably unseelie just because we're both (stiles and i) edgy like that. that, and i love a good wedding interruption for pure drama purposes. so here is the result of my brain smashing those things together, please provide me with all the suspension of disbelief you have to spare for this to work.

“I object!”

Stiles stumbles through the doors at the back of the chapel, haphazardly flinging them open in his attempt to get through them faster. He feels rather than sees the whole room stop what they’re doing in order to turn and look at him. For a second that lasts entirely too long, he considers turning back around again to leave but ultimately decides he’s already come this far. Leaning heavily on the first pew he comes to, he tries again, wiping the blood off his face with the ruined sleeve of his hoodie and clearing his throat. 

“I object! To this marriage. I object.” 

When he finally does manage to look up, he can see all of the stunned faces turned towards him and more importantly he can hear the growls of the pack as they get angry at the interruption of their Alpha’s wedding. On the raised stage at the front of the room, he watches Laura, who was standing right behind her brother fall to the ground in relief, the small bouquet of flowers she was holding slipping from her fingers. 

The groom is the only one to not even look his way, his gaze and smile still fully trained on his bride to be. It makes Stiles’ heart ache and his stomach sick, yet all he can do is hope it’s not too late. 

“Stiles…” When his name finally registers, it’s Scott, stalking down the center aisle towards him, furious and ready to remove him bodily. But Stiles did not show up here to stop this travesty just to be thwarted at the front door. “Sorry, buddy.” He pulls the wolfsbane from his pocket the moment Scott is close enough and throws it directly into his face, dropping him instantly.

The rest of the pack is practically vibrating they’re so enraged now, starting to stand and head for him but before any of them can even get close, Stiles is jumping on to the back of the bride’s side of sparsely populated pews and making his way towards the front. He doesn’t apologize as he moves, bumping random people’s heads and shoulders as he quickly dodges all of the wolves diving for him, practically snapping at his ankles. The trail of purple dust in his wake is nearly a fog. 

It’s only Boyd and Cora who are smart enough to stand right in front of his destination, forcing him to stop on a dime and balance on the tightrope sized wooden pew backing, swaying as he tries to keep from falling.

“We can’t let you do this, Stiles. You need to leave. You have already caused enough of a mess.” It’s Boyd who speaks, ever the voice of reason in a group full of hot heads who act first and think later. 

“You can’t stop me, _Vernon_. I’m here, I’ve come this far. She does not get to win this.” He grasps the leftover wolfsbane in his pocket and knows that it’s only going to be enough to take out one of the betas. He’s going to have to fight the other, whoever he leaves awake. He can feel the blood still leaking from his nose and ears, his leftover gift from the iron prison he’d escaped and knows he won’t be able to fight long. 

Finally, it’s Cora who makes the decision for him, wolfing out and charging him. He hits her with the powder and jumps at Boyd, landing with his thighs around the man’s neck. He uses his momentum from the jump to take him to the ground and right before they hit, twists, snapping the wolf’s neck audibly. It won’t kill him, but it will hopefully keep him incapacitated long enough for Stiles to end this. 

He’s finally made it to the stage. He loses his already hard to catch breath for a moment at the sight of Derek Hale in a tux, as beautiful and life ruining as he would have ever imagined. Too bad he’s viewing it from the wrong angle. 

“Well well, haven’t you made quite a show of it, Mieczyslaw. I have to give you points for entertainment value, if nothing else.” 

Stiles isn’t proud when he flinches at the use of his true name, but not out of any shame or embarrassment. Because of the power it holds. They wouldn’t even be in this mess if she had never discovered it, never understood what she could do with the knowledge of it. He doesn’t let it bend him though, despite the shiver it sends up his spine. 

“Now that you’re here, what exactly is your plan? I’m not sure how you escaped where I left you, but you must know that this only ends with your demise, little fae. You cannot defeat me.” 

“Since apparently we’re judging each other, for that villain monologue, I can only give you a whopping 4 out of 10, Jennifer. Julia? It doesn’t matter. You are, however, right. As far as powers go, I’m outmatched. Which is why now that I’m here, I’m benching myself, coach. And bringing out the swing hitter.” 

“Stiles, _no_. Stiles! Don’t do it…!” It’s Laura who tries to run at him, but she’s too late. The small, magicked into existence blade he’s used to open his forearm slips easily out of his fingers. The blood, black as oil and just as thick burns the ground like acid wherever it hits and it isn’t long before a hole begins to open up, making Stiles drag himself back despite beginning to feel almost too weak to stay conscious. He’s not going to miss this though. 

In the blink of an eye, there is a woman standing above the hole as if she were on solid ground, the bright red of her eyes finding Stiles immediately. She tsks before reaching out with one dark hand to pause the flow of blood from his veins, the skin slowly knitting itself back together under her watchful gaze. 

“Stiles. If I have told you once, I have told you a hundred times, you cannot just summon me at will. There better be a good reason for this or it is your head, sweet child.”

Stiles manages to climb to his feet, bowing deeply before he answers. “There is a great reason, my Queen. I have found someone you’ve been looking for for a long time and I thought it best to return her promptly. She has taken all that is mine and I would see it returned before she goes.” 

The Queen turns gracefully on her heel and by the small puff of air she lets out, Stiles can tell she is not disappointed. “Julia.” The woman in question is hiding behind Derek as though if she can simply move out of sight, she will be forgotten. 

“M-my Queen. Kali.” She finally steps forward and falls into a bow, the obnoxiously large wedding dress she’s wearing crinkling with her movement. 

“A wedding, Julia? And to an Alpha werewolf, no less? The entire power of this pack wouldn’t have saved you even if you _had_ completed the ritual, you naive brat. You owe me a debt and thanks to Stiles here, I can finally collect.”

The hole that Kali had been seemingly floating above this whole time begins to shake the church as it spreads towards Julia, reaching her long before she has the chance to turn and run. She falls through and it closes as quickly as it had opened and for the first time in months Stiles can breathe, the power she held over him gone for good. 

“Is this your wolf, child? Your pack?” Kali asks, having turned back towards him. She could choose to take him with her. It was a risk he’d known was possible and one he fully intended to face if it let the pack have their minds back, their own free will. 

“Yes, my Queen. They are mine and I am theirs. His. Though he knows it not.” 

“He does not appreciate the blood of my house?” Before Stiles can even answer, she has Derek by the throat, suspended from the ground and choking.

“No, my Queen! He appreciates it, he simply does not know it loves him. _Please_ , do not hurt him.”

Kali drops the man like a bag of bricks and Laura pulls him away quickly as he coughs, trying to regain his breath, as if distance would save them if Kali really wanted to harm them.

“Well, I hope he gets the message.” Her smile is sharp as she surveys the rest of the room and the destruction he caused as he made his entrance. Almost everyone has regained consciousness at this point, looking confused but not making any sudden movements. 

“Do you wish to come home to Court, Mieczyslaw? I will give you the choice, though it shall be the last time I ever do so. My soft spot for you grows hard with time and ill use.” 

Stiles sucks in a breath of surprise, never once having expected to have any say in the matter. He hears her warning though, a clear threat should he not heed it. He needs to be careful how he answers if he doesn't want to wind up owing a debt similar to the Darach she just banished. 

“My Queen, you spoil me with your good favor. With your permission, I choose to stay here and do the Court’s bidding. I wish to help my Alpha restore this land for his kind and ours alike.” Stiles prays it is what she wants to hear. 

She sways gently above the ground she came from before finally nodding her acceptance. Stiles lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He meets Derek’s eyes across the small distance between them and sees them finally clear, a little bewildered, but entirely focused on him. 

“Take care of my Mischief, wolf. He honors _all_ of you with his presence.” And with that she’s gone, as quickly as she came. The ground folds back into itself and looks no worse for the wear. 

“Mischief? What the hell is a Mischief?” It’s Erica who breaks the long silence after the Queen has left, finally moving forward and still rubbing her head from where Stiles had kicked her before powdering her as he made his way towards the front of the church. The people or creatures who had been on Julia’s side are nowhere to be found now that she’s gone, leaving Stiles to think they never really existed in the first place. More magic just for show. 

“The better question is where are we? Why are we in a church? Why am I wearing this ugly colored tux?” Jackson stands and begins to shed the pastel green jacket, all but flinging it as far away as possible from himself. Stiles would laugh if he had the energy. When his knees finally buckle, he lands hard on the front pew and everyone snaps into action at once, moving towards him. 

Derek is the first to reach him, growling the others back a safe distance. Stiles waits for the onslaught of questions. It’s been almost a year since Jennifer had slowly began infiltrating their pack. She had stolen Derek right out of Stiles’ bed and the one night they’d spent together. He’d woken to find him gone and in a committed relationship by the end of the week. Stiles, heartbroken and pining, had kept his distance for a long time, not wanting to risk any of the pack catching on to his feelings. He’d made a fool of himself and he was not quick to want to relive it. Which meant by the time he realized what was actually happening, it was too late. And then she’d discovered his name, rolled off of Scott’s tongue like it never mattered at all, like it wouldn't leash his entire being to her bidding. 

Once she’d had the pack fully under her control and Stiles trapped in a cage of iron since it would have taken too long to kill him, she moved quickly to complete the final acts of the ritual. By marrying Derek and securing her place as his mate, she would have had access to all of the power of the pack. And she would have drained it all from the inside out, till the only one left to sacrifice would have been Derek. 

It was Laura, at the last minute, who had finally pulled her head above water long enough to see the intent for what it was, and it was Laura who had slipped Stiles the key to his cage before they left for the ceremony so that he could free himself and stop this. So Stiles waits for Derek to demand this long explanation, he knows all of their memories must be fuzzy. They were under a spell, after-all. 

“Did you mean it?” is what Derek asks instead. Stiles looks up sharply, his surprise surely obvious from the perfect O of his open mouth. 

“What?”

He has no idea what Derek could possibly be referencing. Out of the list of questions he'd been expecting, this one wasn't on there. 

“I said did you mean it? That you are mine?” Of all the things for Derek to remember, Stiles can’t believe this is it. 

“Well...yes? But I hardly see how that is relev-” Derek cuts him off with his mouth, and it’s a terrible kiss until Stiles stops trying to talk. He can feel Derek’s gentle smile against his lips and if he weren’t already incredibly woozy with injury and iron poisoning, he’s positive this would have finished him off. When they finally pull back, Derek is gently cupping his face and rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ jaw.

“It’s relevant, to me. The rest can wait till we’re out of here. But I needed to know.” 

The loud cheering that strikes up from different parts of the room is what finally shocks them out of each other’s long gaze, Stiles burying his head in Derek’s shoulder with a groan. The low, foreign now but once familiar rumble of a chuckle under his cheek makes him smile anyway though. 

Stiles is so distracted that he doesn’t even have time to flinch when something hits him in the back and he pulls away from the wolf to try and pinpoint his attacker. It’s Laura, still struggling to get her other heel off to use as another projectile. 

“Keep it in your pants, kids! At least long enough for us to get the hell out of here, I never want to see this place again.” 

Throwing the other shoe at them that Derek expertly blocks before it can crash into Stiles face this time, she lifts the bottom of her ugly green maid of honor dress and begins to stomp towards the door. Other members of the pack quickly move to follow her, still fuzzy on all the situational details but just as anxious to get away from the scene of the crime. 

Derek slowly helps Stiles back to his feet, supporting most of his weight. Stiles isn’t too proud to admit how good it feels to be back in the Alpha’s arms, even if the circumstance could be better. 

“Dare I ask who that woman was?”

Derek waits till they’re almost out of the church before he speaks again, his grip on Stiles’ waist proving a useful distraction from the pain still making him dizzy. Stiles swallows the anxious chuckle he almost lets out.

“It’s really better if you don’t. She can sense when she’s being discussed and I would prefer to not have her attention again for a very long time. At least until I can find a few more ways to get back in her good graces.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to wait till my real wedding to formally meet her then.” Derek’s smile is small but sly as he says it, his cheeks lightly blushed. 

When Stiles goes down this time, even wolf reflexes aren’t enough to keep him upright.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> were you not entertained? 
> 
> feel free to kudos or tell me about it if you were. i'm not very good about answering comments these days, but don't for one second think i don't hoard them like a dragon with gold when i get them. they are all precious and inspiring to me. <3


End file.
